Everything
by GreenGreyBlack
Summary: Slight AU and the characters are a bit OOC. "they are each other's everything"


_**Everything**_

_They find him on a full moon in Autumn._

_All men in the village swear they've never seen a more beautiful child, except they suspect he's from the wolf men bloodline, so no one keeps him._

_They take him to their chief, their chief reluctantly keeps him, he loathes the animals, more than anything, never the less he keeps him._

_He calls him Niklaus._

* * *

_7 years later…_

_It's snowing. Elijah, Finn, Niklaus and Kol are outside, shivering from either the biting cold or their mother's cry of pain._

_Hours later, they are in, their mother is nursing a little blanket wrapped heap_

"_take a look at her" she invites them_

_They are all smiling at the little girl, and when at last Niklaus joins and lays eyes on her, he swears the sun never shone on something more beautiful, more innocent_

"_we are naming her Rebekah"._

* * *

_She grows along with him, under his wing, he plays with her and teaches her everything she wants to know; Niklaus, the impulsive, impatient "boy" like his father call shim has all the patience of the world when it comes to little Bekah._

_Henrik comes last, he is the family's centre of attention, Bekah and Nik take it upon themselves to teach him everything they knew._

_Years pass and everything is fine till Tatia arrives. Every boy and man of age lusts after her, including her bro... no Niklaus._

_Mikael's intolerance to Niklaus grows as Niklaus grows, H e is pushing him to leave and boy he wants to, yet he takes it all. He can't stand to be alone, he can't stand to leave his brothers, he can't stand to leave her._

* * *

_She hates Tatia with every inch of her heart; for stealing away Mikael, for turning Elijah against Niklaus, for trying to steal away Niklaus._

_She tries to capture what Nik sees In her with her jealous, youthful, ardent eyes. _

_One day, she couldn't take it, she runs from Niklaus whilst reciting another one of his seemingly endless wooing speeches to Tatia._

_She goes to her favourite spot, the caves, her sanctuary, she loves those caves, the place where they'd played, the place where she'd freely sing or wield a blade without someone snooping around, the place where he'd scribble on the wall, her place, no their place, she is crying freely without anyone prying on her, at least that's what she likes to think._

"_Bekah" he calls._

_He knows she is there, he knows she is having a tantrum, he knows she doesn't want to be seen this way, so he calls loudly, so she could collect herself, hide away her tears, pretend she is fine._

_He walks in on her_

"_Did I do anything wrong?"_

"_no, Nik"_

"_your eyes are red"_

"_there was something in them" she defensively strikes back_

"_Alright then, bye Bekah" he pretends to get to his leave._

"_Nik" he chuckles and turns back to face her_

"_I don't like you following her like a stray dog" her words take him by surprise, he eyes her suspiciously_

"_she is a thorn between you and Elijah, we are family; no one should stand between us" she quickly proceeds._

* * *

_The months ensued; he became less attached to Tatia._

_She was becoming happy again, light returns to her eyes, colour to her face._

_Rebekah has become of age, and now boys in their village are eyeing her hungrily, except that Niklaus stares them down lowly, gruffly and scarily_

"_I am possessive of family" he chastises himself to Elijah_

* * *

_It is during one of the village festivities, that Rebekah's impatience reached its epitome._

_The wench pulled Niklaus from beside her and kept hauling like a bad omen demon around him, luring him away from the rest._

_She looks for him still and finds them in a very compromising position._

_She just can't muster herself any more, she runs all the way to the caves, hot tears pouring from her turquoise blue eyes._

_He ditches Tatia and runs after her._

"_Rebekah"_

_He finds her racking in sobs_

"_don't you dare ask anything, Nik, Just leave"_

"_well, I am supposed to leave you in this state of mind, right"_

"_go away, Nik"_

"_No Bekah, no, not until I know what is going on, why did you run that way like you caught fire? we were so close Bekah, these days you seem to tiptoe around me ,what has happened to you?"_

"_What's more to her than me, Nik? is she prettier, smarter? What can she do that I can't do, Nik? What?"_

_Before he answers she lunges at him, crushes his lips with all her bottled up passion and jealousy, what really surprised her is he wasn't flinching, hesitant or pulling against her._

"_Nothing" he answers as they break for breath_

"_you are better, Rebekah, far better in every way, that is why I can't claim you the way I claim her, I can't just fling with you once in a while, you are my brother's sister, Bekah, Mikael's daughter, the man who hates me like hell. I can't just blight you like that Rebekah"_

"_I am sorry ,Nik"_

"_I am not Rebekah; I love you more than you can ever comprehend Rebekah"_

"_Don't you ever leave me, Niklaus"_

"_Never Bekah"_

_They return back to the festivities, only Elijah notices they were missing._

* * *

_The following day, Henrik is mauled._

_The weeks follow and they are turned to the deadliest monsters the world has ever witness._

_Despite all the Chaos, Nik and Bekah would steal some moments in the caves, dodgy, short yet enticing, magical as she'd call it._

_Rebekah succumbs to her thirst first, She kills a man._

_She runs to her caves, he follows._

_She weeps her heart out. He holds his fragile piece of deadly artwork whilst she is weeping till she sleeps in his arms._

_Elijah finds them and they carry her home._

_He makes his first kill, he goes through his first transformation._

_She finds him at dawn, on the outskirts of the forests, huddled. She lays beside him, holds onto him tight against her, indulges his scent rich of wild leaves and dew, Elijah comes to his siblings and assists in covering Niklaus and Taking him back to the village._

* * *

_Their lives spiral more out of control. Mikael has grown insane, he terrorise Esther with his used to be buried doubts against her. He doesn't rest, no one rests at his discomfort._

_She does what he asks of her without argument, She curses Niklaus, binds his werewolf side despite his screams of agony, his begging and pleads._

_What he can't take is what he overhears along with Elijah .Bekah isn't Mikael's, the most shocking is she is ready to denounce Rebekah for Mikael's Sake._

_He knows how Rebekah loves her, he knows how she looks up to her._

_He tries to reason with her, along with Elijah, yet to no avail. In the heat of the moment. Niklaus pulls out her heart, leaving her heartless as she should have been._

_They vow their always and forever._

_Elijah doesn't speak a word._

_Niklaus doesn't speak a word._

_They shield her from the ugly truth._

* * *

_Mikael is on their trail , he wants Klaus dead. So they run away._

_He wants the hybrid curse broken._

_He wants to settle down._

_He wants to love Rebekah properly, as she deserves._

_He never wants her to know he killed Esther, She'd never forgive him, so they keep running, along the way they dagger Finn._

_Elijah no longer pretends he doesn't know their affections._

_He doesn't scorn it, yet never bless it._

_He knows both Niklaus and Rebekah. They love so much, Blindly, with all of their hearts. They are never rational in their affections that is why their affections consume them._

_He knows with all their hidden past and secrets, they will inevitably destroy each other._

_Yet he leaves them steal the chances and moments, where he feels they return to their human genuinely happy selves._

* * *

_They separate from Elijah._

"_I miss him, Nik"_

_She breathes against his face._

"_Likewise ,Love, but I am not crawling back to him, not after e=what he had done"_

"_let it go Nik" she sighs "let it go"_

* * *

_Elijah comes across Mikael._

_He begs him to leave them, to let go._

_He begs them to let them live_

"_I won't do anything to the girl"_

"_And Niklaus"_

"_No, it is all about Niklaus"_

* * *

_They keep running, he daggers Kol._

_She doesn't utter a word._

* * *

_It is the twenties, she misses her brothers, and she keeps nagging him to let them out._

_Along the way, they meet Stefan._

_She enjoys teasing him with Stefan._

"_Rebekah, stop acting like a bitch"_

"_Why brother? I never do, I am just enjoying myself, like you did with Tatia, and Katherine."_

_Their fight soon escalates, and he gives her a blow to the face._

"_I am sorry, Bekah"_

"_Leave now, Nik"_

_She doesn't say it twice, he goes away, he knows the notoriety of what he had done._

_It is Bekah, he tells himself the little toddler, he'd play with._

_It is Bekah, the girl who cares for him,_

_It is Bekah, the woman who loves him._

_It is Bekah, the light, Bekah the snow, Bekah every beautiful thing in eternity._

_It is Bekah, his everything._

_He returns to her at night, all wasted, all bloody and wild._

_Blood on his mouth, blood on his hands._

_He kneels; he holds her, his arms girding her waist, hands tainting her white night gown red, head against her abdomen._

_He is crying, he is begging her not to leave him, he promises her the world, he promises he'll undagger all their siblings, he promises her always and forever._

_She can't but comply. _

_She can't but forgive him._

* * *

_She doesn't want to run anymore, she is tired._

_He cannot risk it, he can not risk losing her if she stays and knows the truth, so he daggers her._

* * *

_He undaggers her after the ritual is over._

_He misses every part of her._

_He misses every gesture she makes._

_He misses his everything._

_He tells her about Elijah, he tells her he is a hybrid, he tells her he will fulfil his promise of reuniting them once Mikael is dead._

"_I want to see your wolf form" she says as she is nuzzled against his torso._

"_Get dressed" as he gets up._

_He takes her to their cave._

_She sees the silver wolf in all his pride and glory_

"_you are so beautiful" she mutters as she cuddles his thick fur._

* * *

"_He killed her Rebekah, then he made up this entire lie so he wouldn't lose you" the dopplegagner's voice rang_

_No, every fibre in her being is screaming No_

_No, it can't be._

_No, Nik would never do this to me_

_She breaks down._

_She agrees to help them_

_She sees Mikael again._

_Elijah told him of their pact to protect her long ago, some how he doesn't tell her the truth._

_Not in her so obviously distressed form._

_He can't tell her a thing._

_All he sees is the innocent bundle he used to carry around, his little girl he used to cherish every smile she gave, the girl he wouldn't stand seeing her tears, the little kind girl who would wait for him at the door when he came back from hunting._

* * *

_She can't go through with it, not after all these years._

_Part of her tells her he had a pretty good reason for what he did._

_She can't do this to him._

_She undaggers all of her siblings, she tells them what she knows, she asks their help._

_Elijah tells her the truth._

_After all he had a good reason to do it, her._

_She is shocked, least to be told._

_Long ago he told her she'd never comprehend how much he loved her, _

_Now she does._

* * *

_The inevitable happened, Mikael and Klaus face to face after a thousand years._

_Mikael taunts Niklaus, tells him of her betrayal, it hurts._

_It hurts more than the pain inflicted by the curse, more than the pain of the first transformation, more than anything._

_He can't hate her for it, he gives her every excuse in the world, he hopes she would feel better and move on after the inescapable death he feels coming after all he is a destruction machine, he self destroys himself and all who love him._

_Damon rushes of with the stake towards him, behind him, however it is her that collides with the stake, she takes the final blow for him._

_Time stops_

_He cradles her in his arm, he holds onto her like she is his lifeline._

_All their siblings rush off to them._

_Mikael freezes at his standpoint._

"_Don't leave me now, Bekah" his husky voice breaking "not after a thousand years, you promised me always and forever, Bekah" he now knocks his lungs out._

_Too late, she is gone._

_His sobbing brothers practically pull him from her burning body._

"_It is over, Mikael, Leave while you still can" commands Elijah._

_Nik curls against the wall, before transforming to his wolf form and fleeing, all mystic falls hear the howls of a mortally wounded wolf against the autumn rain._

* * *

_He pulled out the hearts of both Salvatores the same night._

_He made sure the dopplegagner exists no more._

_He has hunted down Mikael._

_Elijah tries to contact him._

_He lets him know he is in mystic falls._

_The rest isn't hard for Elijah to guess._

_It is winter, it is snowing._

_He is at the entrance of their favourite place._

_Elijah sees him from afar, _

"_Happy birthday, my everything"_

_He yanks his bare cold hand into his own chest and before Elijah could reach him, he is down, the snow is soaked with crimson, he is holding the object of his grief in his hands, looking at the sky throwing snow with a smile on his face._


End file.
